<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when everything is dark, i watch you dance by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858567">when everything is dark, i watch you dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blood brothers [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, diazcest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean’s jealous of Finn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Diaz &amp; Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blood brothers [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when everything is dark, i watch you dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean peppered needy, eager kisses along the side of Daniel’s jaw. The boy sat there, unimpressed and stoic. It made Sean want to kill himself. His hand cupped Daniel’s cheek as he leaned away, admiring his brother.</p><p>”I can’t believe you replaced me with Finn. I’m your brother.” Sean’s voice was bitter, jealous.</p><p>”And you replaced me with Cassidy,” Daniel sneered, swatting Sean hand off.</p><p>Hurt flooded Sean. “Daniel, I didn’t-“</p><p>”You fucked her, didn’t you?” he snarled, so aggressive that it scared his brother.</p><p>”No!” exclaimed Sean. He was being honest. “I know she likes me, but I don’t like her.”</p><p>”Oh, yeah?” asked Daniel, voice sharp and unbelieving. “Why not? You said you loved her voice.”</p><p>”Because I love you, you <em>brat</em>.”</p><p>Daniel relaxed. He blinked a few times and looked at Sean sheepishly. He slipped back on his unbothered facade and shrugged. “Yeah, okay.”</p><p>He didn’t pull away when Sean kissed him this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>